


Tikki's Cookies

by MarinettesBFF



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinettesBFF/pseuds/MarinettesBFF
Summary: Marinette constantly hears Chat complain about Plagg constantly wanting camembert cheese. She becomes grateful that Tikki isn't like this with cookies. However... she realizes she just had never seen Tikki without cookies.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Tikki's Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration/prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11

Chat Noir: ...and then Plagg just keeps asking for the cheese and refuses to transform without it! I mean, sure I could literally say "Plagg, claws out" but it gets extremely irritating. AND MY SUIT ALWAYS SMELLS!

Ladybug: Haha, thank goodness Tikki isn't like that! She loves her cookies but would never irritate me for them.

Chat Noir: That's just because of how amazing you are, milady! Have you ever refused to give tikki cookies?

Ladybug: Well... no of course not. Tikki deserves the cookies!

Chat Noir: Then how could you know that she wouldn't irritate you for them?

Ladybug: You're being ridiculous. Tikki would never do such a thing!

Chat Noir: Whatever you say, Bugaboo. I gotta head out, I'm about to de-transform. See you later, Princess!

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she leapt onto the other side of the building.

Was Chat right? What if Tikki truly had only seemed kind because Marinette always gave her the cookies?

Ladybug: Maybe I should try out refusing her one time. I'm sure nothing will happen... hopefully...

She de-transformed and entered the bakery. 

Quickly running upstairs, she began to speak to Tikki.

Marinette: Hey, Tikki!

Tikki: Hey there Marinette! Is there anything on your mind?

Marinette: Well... yes, but I believe I can disregard it for now. It's not too important.

Tikki: Don't bottle up your feelings, Marinette! What's bothering you?

Marinette: Don't worry about it, Tikki.

Tikki: Oh... alright Marinette. 

Tikki smiled sadly as she cuddled up to take a nap.

Tikki: Also, do you have any cookies?

Marinette's eyes widened as she realized this was her chance.

Marinette: No, I don't. Sorry!

Tikki: ... 

Marinette: ....?

Tikki: ...

Marinette: Tikki... are you alright?

Tikki: .... you.... don't..... have...... COOKIES?!

Marinette: No I don't, I'm really sorry!

Tikki: HOW DARE YOU?? THIS IS HORRIBLE. I DO ALL OF THIS WORK FOR YOU CONSTANTLY AND AM EVEN YOUR THERAPIST 99% OF THE TIME, AND YOU DON'T HAVE COOKIES? YOU CAN'T THANK ME WITH THIS SIMPLE THING? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. 

Tikki began to throw around random objects in Marinette's room, though they were only tiny balls of carpet material considering how small Tikki's stature was. 

She had a flame in her eyes that Marinette had never seen before.

Marinette: OK OK! I'M SORRY! I HAVE COOKIES, RIGHT HERE! SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Tikki went up to Marinette's hands and grabbed the cookies.

Tikki: Why, thank you Marinette! How are you doing today?

Marinette had almost fallen off her bed, now staring at Tikki with a look of both confusion and fear.

Marinette: I- I'm alright.. 

Tikki: Glad to hear that!

...


End file.
